


Danny's Song

by 50shadesofsubtext



Series: SPN AU and Trope Bingo [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Baker Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, SPN AU and Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofsubtext/pseuds/50shadesofsubtext
Summary: Dean and Cas find out they are going to be parents.My fill for the SPN AU and Trope Bingo for the square baker!Cas.





	Danny's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Kenny Loggins's song of the same name.

Gabriel and Cas stood on either side of Claire. Her chair sat pushed against the counter, and she could still barely see over the bar. 

Cas showed her how to measure the flour while Gabriel poured sugar into the mixing bowl. They combined all the dry ingredients before Cas let her crack an egg in the bowl. He held the bowl tight at her waist and put one hand over hers to guide her hand. She only got a couple of pieces of eggshell in the mix, so Cas scooped them out and let her try again with the second egg. 

Cas only rolled his eyes when Gabriel handed Claire some chocolate chips but stopped Gabriel when he gave her a third glob of cookie dough before he could scoop them all on a baking sheet. “Gabriel,” Cas growled, “these are for Claire’s treats for her school.”

“Cassy, lighten up!” Gabriel picked up his niece and put her on his shoulders. Claire shrieked in joy. “The cookies are good, aren’t they Claire-bear?”

“So good, Uncle Gabe,” Claire agreed, and Gabriel lifted a hand for a high five which she gave him. 

Cas shook his head and opened the oven to put the cookies in. “Uncle Gabe,” Claire asked, “Where is Mags and Eli and Uncle Sammy?”

Sam and Gabriel finalized their adoption of Magda and Elijah almost a year ago. Claire was only a year older than Elijah, and the two had become fast friends, but Magda was just getting over her shyness enough to bond with Claire.

“Uncle Sammy should be here with them any minute,” he told her as he checked the time on his phone. 

The front door opened, and Cas heard two pairs of little feet running to the kitchen. Claire pulled on Gabriel’s ears, and he sat her on the ground to play with the kids. Sam and Dean weren’t far behind the kids, and Dean had a huge smile on his face. He ruffled Claire’s hair as she ran past him, and he walked straight to Cas, wrapping him in a hug and locked their lips. 

Cas blushed when Dean pulled away and Gabriel wolf whistled. “Sammy, how come you don’t greet me like that anymore?”

Sam rolled his eyes, and Dean told Gabriel to shut up. Dean's smile was bright and his voice was light when he said, “Sammy has some news for us!”

Cas felt himself hold his breath and he looked at Sam for confirmation. His brother-in-law nodded. “There was a girl, Kelly, that died in childbirth a few hours ago. DCFS called me, and I told them I knew the perfect couple for a baby boy.”

Sam worked at the adoption agency, and he’d helped them get Claire a few years ago. Cas and Dean had only decided they wanted another kid a few months ago, and Cas never dreamed it would happen this quickly. 

“You didn’t push another couple out of the way for us, did you?” Cas asked him trying not to take the privilege of Sam’s position, but Sam shook his head. 

“No, Cas. This kid is yours.”

Dean grabbed Cas around the waist and spun him around the kitchen. “Cas, Babe, we got a boy!”

Cas felt dumbstruck but met Dean’s lips in a kiss. “We got a boy,” he mumbled in shock when Dean pulled away. “We got a boy.” He looked over to where Sam had an arm around Gabriel’s waist, and they were both beaming at their brothers. “When can we see him?”

“The hospital is keeping him overnight, just to make sure everything is okay. You can see him in the morning, but he’ll have to stay till at least five. The hospital has a 24-hour period before you can take newborns home.”

Cas nodded and looked back and Dean. Tomorrow. They would bring their son home tomorrow. He felt the fear rise up: they would bring their son home tomorrow. “Dean, we don’t have anything ready for a newborn. We have to get a crib, and clothes, and diapers, and  —”

“—Relax,” Dean said with a hand on his shoulder. “We have Claire’s bassinet. We’ll pick up some basics tomorrow and add what we need as we go. We got this.” 

Cas stared into his husband’s eyes for what seemed like forever, waiting for the anxiety to pass, then nodded and folded himself against Dean’s chest. “We have a boy,” Dean said as he stroked Cas’ hair.

The timer beeped for the over, and Gabriel moved to take the cookies out of the oven. The kids all came running to the kitchen at the smell, and Sam asked, “Who wants pizza for dinner?” 

The kids all cheered and Cas was ready to protest, but Sam cut him off, “We are celebrating tonight!”

Claire tugged on Sam’s pants and asked, “Uncle Sammy, what are we celebating?”

Dean let go of Cas and turned to face her, crouching down to get on her level. “Remember when you told us you wanted a little brother like Magda has?”

Claire nodded, eyes wide. “You’re getting me my own Eli?”

The adults chuckled, and Dean gave a grin, “You betcha, kiddo. Except he isn’t called Eli.”

“What’s his name?”

Dean and Cas looked at each other and nodded. They picked the name when they decided to have Claire, before they knew if they would get a boy or girl. Cas smiled over at his daughter. “Jack. His name is Jack.”


End file.
